Espresso-2-Go!
Cruise Liberty's districts to find Espresso- 2-Go stalls! After you trash the first stall, you will have 8 minutes before the Cartel warn their pushers! All espresso stalls in Portland wrecked!! There are still espresso stalls in Shoreside Vale and on Staunton Island! All espresso stalls in Staunton Island wrecked!! There are still espresso stalls in Shoreside Vale! All espresso stalls in Shoreside Vale wrecked!! }} Espresso-2-Go! is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to protagonist Claude by new Yakuza leader Asuka Kasen from a Panlantic Construction Company construction site in Fort Staunton, Staunton Island, Liberty City. Mission Miguel has informed Asuka, who's torturing him, about espresso stands around Liberty City. The stands in question are being used by the Colombian Cartel as fronts to sell SPANK. Claude must destroy every espresso stand in eight minutes before the Colombians warn their pushers. Two of the stalls are on Portland Island; one in Saint Mark's opposite Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club; and the other one located the opposite of entrance to the Portland Harbor. Five of the stalls are located on Staunton Island. The Staunton stalls are located at Belleville Park, east of the car-park in Newport, in front of the church in Bedford Point, near a statue in Torrington, and behind the church just west of Love Media building. The final two stands are located in Shoreside Vale. One is to the west of Shoreside Lift Bridge at Francis International Airport and the other one outside the hospital at Pike Creek. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Cruise Liberty's districts to find Espresso-2-Go stalls and destroy them. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $40,000. The mission S.A.M. is unlocked. Gallery Overview.png|Map of the Espresso spots around Liberty City. Walkthrough Espresso2Go-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|Claude arrives at the Panlantic construction site to once again find Asuka torturing Miguel by whipping him across the face with a long stick. Espresso2Go-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|Asuka makes a remark how torturing Miguel is quite tiresome, as Miguel has a lot of stamina. One of the things Asuka managed to get out of Miguel is that Catalina has more ways to sell SPANK than to only rely on Yardie dealers on the streets. Espresso2Go-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|Asuka reveals that Catalina and the Colombian Cartel have been selling SPANK in street stalls under cover of a coffee shop. Espresso2Go-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|Asuka tells Claude to smash all of the SPANK stalls. Espresso2Go-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|Claude is instructed to destroy all nine SPANK stalls. Espresso2Go-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|He is notified that after he destroys the first stall, he'll have eight hours to destroy the rest before the Cartel warns their dealers. Espresso2Go-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|Claude, about to destroy the first Staunton Island stall in Torrington. Espresso2Go-GTAIII-SS8.jpg|Stall destroyed. Espresso2Go-GTAIII-SS9.jpg|Claude, about to destroy the second Staunton stall in Bedford Point. Espresso2Go-GTAIII-SS10.jpg|Stall destroyed. Espresso2Go-GTAIII-SS11.jpg|Claude, about to destroy the third Staunton stall in Bedford Point. Espresso2Go-GTAIII-SS12.jpg|Stall destroyed. Espresso2Go-GTAIII-SS13.jpg|Claude, about to destroy the fourth Staunton stall in Belleville Park. Espresso2Go-GTAIII-SS14.jpg|Stall destroyed. Espresso2Go-GTAIII-SS15.jpg|Claude, about to destroy the fifth Staunton stall in Newport. Espresso2Go-GTAIII-SS16.jpg|Stall destroyed. Espresso2Go-GTAIII-SS17.jpg|Claude, about to destroy the first Portland and the sixth overall stall in Trenton. Espresso2Go-GTAIII-SS18.jpg|Stall destroyed. Espresso2Go-GTAIII-SS19.jpg|Claude, about to destroy the second Portland and the seventh overall stall in Saint Mark's. Espresso2Go-GTAIII-SS20.jpg|Stall destroyed. Espresso2Go-GTAIII-SS21.jpg|Claude, about to destroy the first Shoreside Vale and the eighth overall stall near the Francis International Airport. Espresso2Go-GTAIII-SS22.jpg|Stall destroyed. Espresso2Go-GTAIII-SS23.jpg|Claude, about to destroy the second Shoreside and the ninth overall stall near the hospital in Pike Creek. Espresso2Go-GTAIII-SS24.jpg|Final stall destroyed. Espresso2Go-GTAIII-SS25.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Trivia *After the destruction of the first stall in Shoreside Vale, a Cartel Cruiser will start ramming the player's car, in an effort to stop him. The men inside will carry Micro Uzis. *This is possibly one of the hardest missions in the entire GTA Series. To make this mission easier, the developers changed the Pump Action Shotguns used by the Mafia into Micro Uzis, which makes it easier to destroy the Saint Mark's stall. In addition, gangs that are hostile toward Claude will take their attention on the Cartel members in the coffee stalls, putting less stress on the player when smashing the stalls in Saint Mark's and Newport. Non hostile gangs like the Yakuza will also attack the Cartel member in the coffee stall in Torrington. **The same change has appeared in the mission Big'n'Veiny when the player starts the mission after having completed Sayonara Salvatore. *The gangsters inside the stall will carry Micro Uzis, but some will be armed with shotguns. *According to Asuka's dialogue, the Cartel's front was initially called the Kappa Coffee House. Navigation }}de:Espresso-2-Go! Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III